He Belongs To Me
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Mahado is compeltely devoted to Atem. Prince Atem had asked him "How devoted are you to me?" and Mahado's reply to that question "My heart, mind, body, and soul belongs only to you."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Atem's point of view. Sealshipping.**

**He Belongs To Me **

**By WonderlandIsAnIlusion **

"Mahado."

"Yes, My Prince."

"How devoted are you to me?"

"My heart, mind, body, and soul belongs only to you."

I faintly smiled at him, grasped his hands, and lightly kissed him on the scar on his arm which he received from being bite by a snake. Those eyes of his were wide, panicked, and worried.

"My Prince, You shouldn't-"

"I'm grateful to have someone as loyal and true as you, Mahado. You had saved me from being attacked by the snake."

I released his hands and looked at him.

",But then I caused you to do something a Prince shouldn't do. I should have sucked out the poison from where the snake had bitten me and then you wouldn't have-"

"Mahado, I decide what I a Prince should or shouldn't do after all I'm the Prince." I commented calmly. Mahado was blushing, he went to his knees, and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, My Prince. I failed you and-"

"It is okay, Mahado. You have not failed me." I told him while lifting his chin up and looked into those sorrowful eyes.

",But still. I was out of line and-"

I placed my thumb on his lips, silencing him, and he looked at me.

"No need to say sorry or look at me with such sad eyes." I said firmly to Mahado. He nodded his head and I watched as those eyes blinked several times. I released his chin, smiled at him, and sat on my bed. Mahado was still on his knees looking at me.

"Come here, Mahado."

"Yes, My Prince."

"Sit down." I commented calmly and he was sitting too far away for my liking so I pulled him over to me. "Mahado, You do not need to be so formal with me when it is only the two of us."

My left arm was around his hips, Mahado was blushing, and he was looking away from me.

"Prince Atem, I believe it is not proper for a Prin-"

"Mahado, I'm the Prince and one day I will become the Pharaoh."

I had my index finger to those parted lips, Mahado was quiet, and I moved my finger away.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, My Pri-"

"No need to be formal in my bedroom for in this room is only you and me."

"Yes, Atem. I trust you." His voice was in a whisper as always when I ask of him to call me, Atem.

"How devoted are you to me?"

"My heart, mind, body, and soul belongs only to you."

"Your heart is racing." I commented after placing hand over the location of his heart. "Does your mind only think of me?"

"I think on how can I protect, serve, and help you."

"What about your soul?"

"My soul will be your enteral servant, Atem." Mahado said quietly and I gently pushed him down onto my bed. My hand still on his heart, Mahado's heart was picking up more speed, and I smiled to myself.

"Does your body desire to serve me in any way possible?" I asked calmly to him. His cheeks were flushed, eyes looking at me with such confusion, and no idea how to answer. I asked my question again and Mahado seemed to come up with an answer.

"I desire to protect you and keep you from harm."

"What if I desire your body in a different way, Mahado?"

"My body is for you to do with it as you wish for everything I have belongs to you. My heart, mind, body, and soul." Mahado told me, his eyes looked at me with such devotion, and to be honest it really does tempt me.

"I trust you the most, Mahado. Your hair feels like silk and it is pleasant to the touch." I said calmly while caressing his silky hair with my hands, he looked up at me, and I carefully moved some of his strands of hair to my nose. Mahado's hair always smells nice. "How do you keep your hair smelling so nice?"

Mahado opened his mouth to answer, but I chuckled and smiled down at him.

"I will allow you to keep the secret of the success regarding your hair, Mahado." I commented before standing up and watched as Mahado started to get up. "I have a request of you, Mahado. You may reject it or accept my request."

"I will accept any request of yours, My Prince."

"My request is for you to stay here tonight and lay by my side."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yes, Atem knows how to twist most people around his finger. It is incredibly easy to have Mahado wrapped around his Princely finger due to the fact Mahado is very loyal and devoted to him. **

**There will be more chapters ^_^ This entire FanFic will be in Atem's point of view.**

**He Belongs To Me **

**By WonderlandIsAnIlusion **

Mahado is laying on my bed, he happens to be wearing a light amount of clothing after I nearly had to order him for one shouldn't wear too much when in bed, and now I can see his body more clearly. His head was on one of my pillows and it was a nice sight to behold. Mahado's legs were close together, he was above the covers, and I walked over to him. His eyes was looking up at the ceiling and fingers lightly clenching the covers.

"Thank You, Mahado. Go under the covers for I do not want to risk you catching a cold. No need to look nervous."

"Anything for you, My Prince."

"Mahado, It is just you and me." I commented calmly while pressing myself against his back and arms wrapped around those slender yet muscular hips. Mahado had quietly gasped when I suddenly had my arms around his hips. I had surprised and gave no warning to him. It is a bad idea to surprise a magician, but I know that Mahado will not ever harm me.

"Anything for you, Atem."

"Good night, Mahado. I trust you more than anyone else." I told him and my lower body enjoyed the feel of Mahado's covered bottom. I closed my eyes, had my arms tighter around his hips, and no one will take him away from me.

"Good night, Atem. I trust you more than anyone else and I'm devoted only to you, Prince Atem."

As always he said my name 'Atem' in a quiet voice. After sometime Mahado fell asleep, I was still awake, and my hands slowly traveled between his closed legs just to touch the covered front area for a moment. Those legs remained firmly closed, I faintly smiled, and after a moment heard a lovely sound coming from him.

"Ngh." Mahado moaned softly in his sleep. I slowly moved my hands away and wrapped my arms back around those slender yet muscular hips for I do not wish for him to wake up. I slowly closed my eyes and Mahado is tempting without even trying to be tempting. I finally went to sleep, dreaming, and never letting go of him. Mahado belongs to me.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel ^_^ What do you think of Atem & Mahado?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. ****This chapter is in in Atem's point of view.**

**He Belongs To Me **

**By WonderlandIsAnIlusion **

* * *

><p>"Mahado, Wake up." I said before kissing him on the cheek. I watched as his eyes opened up and he looked at me. "What is wrong?"<p>

"I was thinking about the future, the future of Egypt, and...One day you shall marry and your wife would have a baby or babies.." Mahado said to me and I stared at him. "I'll always remain loyal to you."

"Mahado, You think too much." I commented calmly and ran my fingers through his hair. "The future is not set in stone. I might not find a wife. I might be killed or die due to disease before I decide to marry."

"Prince Atem, I'm sure that I would die before you." He told and after hearing those words I covered those lips with my right hand.

"Do not say such things, Mahado." I stated firmly and moved my hand from his lips. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, My Prince." Mahado told me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>****


End file.
